Here with me
by YamisGal
Summary: Yugi has just admitted that he loves his yami, but then Yami left and hasn't returned. Will they ever be more than friends? COMPLETEyoai! YamiYugi and other pairings to come!
1. A pharaoh's denial

Here with me Songfic  
  
Chapter 1: Pharaoh's denial  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, maybe Jou/Seto,Ryou/Bakura,Malik/Marik  
  
WARNING: This fic contains yaoi meaning males paired with other males.  
  
If you don't like, don't read!  
  
*~lyrics~*  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
//....// Yami to Yugi  
  
*~It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror   
  
I guess that I was blind   
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer   
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again~*  
  
Yugi glanced into the mirror, hoping to see his yami's reflection by his side once more, but there was nothing there besides his tearful reflection. His once joyful and playful lavender eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and his soft cheeks were streaked with tears. His shoulders slumped with sadness, and even his spiky hair drooped with the young freshman's despair. Ever since Yugi had revealed his feelings for the former pharaoh, Yami had left the house and hadn't returned to the Motou residence since that night. That had been two weeks ago.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Yugi had finally got the courage to ask Yami if he could talk to him alone, and Yami had readily agreed. Now Yugi had to figure out a way to express his feelings.  
  
"I....I...love...you." Yugi finally whispered, looking directly into Yami's ruby eyes to try and discover his reaction. Yami had his game face on, but Yugi didn't have to wait long. Yami sat there in silence, not even glancing at his aibou. Yugi's head hung in embarrassment as he realized that his yami probably preferred girls over his weak aibou. Yami's lips parted as if he were about to say something, but he suddenly fled the room without a word.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
*~There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed~*  
  
Yugi stifled an oncoming cry at the memory and wiped the remaining tears from his face. He changed into a black tee-shirt and Dark Magician boxers, but before he crawled into bed, he grabbed the Dark Magician plushie that Yami had won for him only a few weeks ago at a nearby carnival. He tossed and turned, refusing to let sleep claim him, but eventually his eyelids drooped and still clutching the DM plushie, he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
*~I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me~*  
  
Not long after Yugi had fallen asleep, a shadow was climbing the tree that grew right outside Yugi's window. After much struggling and difficulty, a tired but determined Yami hoisted himself onto a thick limb, staring directly into the young boy's room. He sat there until sunrise, pondering his feelings for Yugi.   
  
*~You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me~*  
  
He saw the DM plushie cradled in the sleeping boy's arms, and he couldn't help but grin at the memory it held. His grin faded when he discovered that Yugi had once again cried himself to sleep. He cursed himself for every tear that Yugi had shed because of his disappearance, for every ounce of sorrow and distress he had caused his light.   
  
*~And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon  
  
your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you~*  
  
As light from the rising sun hit the window, Yami was jolted back to reality. He dropped from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground below. He fled down the street before anyone could see him and disappeared into a cream colored house.  
  
*~I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! Is it good enough to continue? 


	2. An Old Friend

Here with me  
  
Chapter 2: An Old Friend  
  
'....' thought  
  
Author's note:  
  
I would like to quickly thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks to Kay B. Toyas,Wolfspeaker,Shadow-Specter because of them, this chapter is up now, rather than whenever I found the time! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi! Time for school!" Solomon called up to Yugi. Yugi rolled over, clutching the DM plushie and burying himself deeper in the blanket. Solomon waited a minute. After hearing no response, he called upstairs a second time.   
  
"Yugi, are you awake?"  
  
A sleeping Yugi finally stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, before exposing them to the weak light of his room.   
  
"Yes," he mumbled, more to himself then anyone else. He rolled out of bed, and headed over to his bureau to choose out an outfit to wear to school. He grabbed a random shirt and a pair of jeans and just slipped them on, too heartbroken to care about his appearance. He lazily brushed his spiky hair, checked his teeth, and rushed downstairs. His grandpa had made him pancakes, he discovered. He felt guilty for not eating them, but he wasn't in the mood to eat right now. Solomon looked up from the table where he had been sitting, reading the newspaper. Yugi quickly hid his true feelings under a plastered smile.  
  
"Bye Grandpa! I'm gonna be late for school if I don't leave now. C ya later!" he called as he edged toward the Game Shop door. The moment he was out of sight, Yugi dropped his fake grin. He didn't feel like going to school, but since there was no Yami around to distract him, he may as well try to get his grades up. He trudged the rest of the way to school in a stupor, with his head down and staring at his feet.  
  
He was so deep in thought, that he bumped into Joey in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey Yuge!" Jou greeted him, while steadying the shorter boy. "I know ya said that you'd probably bump into me some time today, but I didn't think ya meant it literally!" Jou chuckled. Then noticing that Yugi wasn't smiling, he frowned as he remembered the reason for his friend's unhappiness.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Yami still didn't come back yet?" he questioned.  
  
One look at the younger boy's face told him the answer. Yugi was shaking violently with the burden of trying to conceal his tears. Jou felt bad for him; he had no idea what he would do if Seto left him. He put an arm around the young duelist's shoulders, trying to comfort him or at least let him know that someone still cared about him.  
  
"Come on, buddy. At least crack a smile, I hate to see ya dis upset," Jou coaxed his pal.  
  
Yugi gave his friend a small lopsided grin, but it quickly drooped back into a frown as Jou turned to greet their friends.  
  
"Hey Jou, " Serenity said, giving her older brother a hug. Then she saw Yugi hiding behind him, looking miserable. She gently pushed her brother aside and rushed to Yugi's side. Yugi turned away in silence. If any of his friends saw that his eyes were red from crying and bloodshot from lack of sleep, they would never think of him in the same way again.   
  
'Don't cry. Don't cry.' he willed himself, quickly closing his eyes. Yugi tried to blink the tears away, but now the tears were starting to escape from beneath his closed eyelids.  
  
"Yugi." Tea said softly. She reached for him, but Yugi flinched and then Tea found her hand was gently but firmly being pushed away.  
  
Yugi hugged his knees to his chest, and rested his head on his knees.   
  
"Please, just leave me be," he whispered.  
  
"But Yugi, if there's anything we can do-" Jou started to offer.  
  
"-The best thing for you to do is leave me alone," the freshman snapped. Jou's face smile fell; it was very unlike Yugi to tell off a friend. Yugi noticed and winced at how cruel and mean he had sounded.  
  
"I guess we'll see ya at lunch den, ok buddy?" Jou questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied.  
  
He sat there in silence as his friends voices drew farther and farther from him, until he couldn't hear them anymore. He looked at his watch; if he hurried, he could still make it to homeroom on time. Standing up and grabbing his bookbag, he turned to head to class, but something-or someone rather-was blocking his way.  
  
"Well, if it ain't my ol' pal, Yugi. How ya doin' squirt?" a familiar voice questioned.  
  
Yugi started shaking uncontrollably and a shiver crept down his spine.  
  
'I thought he was expelled....'  
  
"I came back for a little visit," the bully voiced an answer to Yugi's unasked question. "Aren't ya glad ta see me?"  
  
Without a word, Yugi tried to run to the safety of his first class, but he tripped over the bully's feet. Suddenly, he was being lifted into the air by his backback and slammed against a nearby tree. Yugi slid down the tree, dazed and unable to dodge the blow to his stomach. He cried out in a hoarse whisper and curled up in a ball, trying to defend himself as blows continued to rain down on him. Just as things were starting to go dark and out of focus, Yugi heard a familiar voice yell, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Dat's my pal!" Then things when dark. 


	3. Reunited

Here With Me  
  
Chapter 3: Reunited  
  
Warning: Tea Bashing  
  
Again thanks to all that reviewed and sorry for taking so long to update! I tried to make it longer, so hopefully it's worth the wait!  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes before discovering that one eye was so swollen that he was unable to see out of it or even open it without feeling a tremendous amount of pain. He discovered that he was in the nurse's office by seeing the pale, mustard yellow walls and small carvings engraved into the wall made by patients who had occupied that bed before him.  
  
"Guys, he's awake!" a familiar cheery voice chirped. Tea, Yugi thought. He groaned inwardly as she alerted about half the school to his current condition. Everyone crowded into the room, but Serenity and Jou were the closest and they sat on opposite sides of Yugi's bedside.  
  
"Jou, Serenity, what are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked as he realized that his friends were missing school while they had sat out in the other room, waiting for him to regain consciousness.  
  
Jou grabbed his friend's hand, dwarfing it as he covered it with his own.  
  
"We've got permission to take you home..."Jou started to announce, but Yugi had discovered that his friend had sustained injuries from his encounter with the bully as well. Jou had bruises on both of his arms, and a bloody lip. He hadn't fared too well from his own encounter, but at least he had come to Yugi's rescue. Yugi felt sudden guilt for being the cause of his friend's injuries.  
  
"Jou, you're hurt!" Yugi shouted, sitting up in bed and brushing the covers aside, then wincing because he still hadn't fully healed yet.  
  
"It was nothin'." Jou assured the younger boy. "I'm fine." He pulled his arm out of Yugi's grasp. He pushed himself off the bed and stood up. "Well, let's take ya back ta the Game Shop. Can you walk?"  
  
As Yugi shook his head in response to Jou's question, Serenity fumed at her older brother's lack of sense. She loved him dearly, but sometimes he acted too...Jou.   
  
"Of course he's unable to walk! He's been unconscious for about 4 hours! You can't just expect him to be able to get up and act like he's fine!" Serenity snapped.  
  
As they both started to argue their point of view, the subject of their argument fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Game Shop.......  
  
Yami broke into Yugi's room by slipping through the window. (A/N: He seems to do that a lot in my fics! lol) He flopped onto the bed, and laid back on the blue star and moon comforter. He felt too weird being in Yugi's room without him being there or at least without his consent. He sat on the edge of the bed, remembering every time he had comforted Yugi or make him concede to his will.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yugi ran through the door and threw himself onto the bed, sobbing into the pillow. Instantly, Yami appeared at his side, gently demanding to know what had happened.  
  
He drew his hikari to him and let him sob into his chest. Yami gently rubbed his hand along his light's back and slightly rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him. After a while, Yugi's cries had ceased although his breathing was still a little ragged. Yami hugged Yugi tightly, and suddenly, he found innocent violet eyes meeting his.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Yami inquired gently.  
  
Yugi shook his head and Yami couldn't help but grin.   
  
"Then I guess I'll have to tickle it outta you!" he said.   
  
Before Yugi could defend himself, Yami started tickling his stomach and another place that only he knew was ticklish: behind his right ear (A/N: what did you think I was gonna put, hentais?) Yugi curled up in a ball, trying to make himself less vulnerable but it wasn't working.   
  
"I...I...g-give....I....give.." Yugi managed to say, gasping for breath.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yes, indeed. Many good times had been shared in this room, and that is why Yami had come here to think. Maybe he truly did have feelings for his aibou, but that didn't mean that he should act on them. If something ever went wrong in their relationship, they might never again have the bond that they once shared. True, Yugi had revealed that he certainly did have feelings for him, but at the time, Yami had just panicked and left the house.  
  
Now that he had time to think everything through, he realized that fate had brought the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi for a reason; they were meant to be soulmates. The dark spirit chuckled. Ryou and Tomb Robber had been right. Through the short time he had spent with them, he realized that love could exist between hikari and yami. He did harbor feelings for his aibou and today was the day when he would finally admit it to Yugi.  
  
As he sat there, the Game Shop door flew open and he jumped in surprise. Grandpa had gone out of town to check on some game shipments and it was too early for Yugi to be home from school, so who could it be? He hurried downstairs to see who it was, taking care not to let anyone see or hear him. He heard some soft voices arguing as he neared the living room.  
  
"I'd hate to leave him here, but I got finals," Tea murmured. "Hopefully, he'll be okay by himself."  
  
"Fine, he doesn't need you! I'll stay wit 'em! Final shmynal! I won't abandon my best bud!" Jou declared. "I'll miss school and make sure he's okay."  
  
"That won't be necessary," a strong baritone voice commented.  
  
Everyone whirled around and saw Yami standing in the doorway.   
  
"How dare you say anything in this conversation?" Serenity yelled. "If you had been here for him, this never would have happened to him!"   
  
She gestured toward the sleeping boy that was stirring because of her volume. She became more quiet, but the fierceness and anger in her tone of voice remained the same.   
  
" After you left, he cried himself to sleep every night, and that was when he was lucky enough to fall asleep, even when he was completely exhausted. He was a completely different person when you left him, Yami! He never smiled once and he was miserable all of the time....you don't deserve him!"   
  
She stopped, unable to continue because angry tears dripped down her cheeks and they clouded her voice as well. Jou carefully took her into his arms, wrapping her in a protective hug. After she wiped all of her tears away and became somewhat calmer, Jou dared to voice his opinion on the matter.  
  
"Serenity, I understand where you're comin' from, but don't ya think it's Yugi's decision?"  
  
She instantly became tense and narrowed her eyes as she looked at her brother.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
Jou raised his eyebrows, not even fazed by his little sister's reaction.  
  
"I didn't tell ya dis before...but the whole time Yugi was unconscious, he kept murmuring Yami's name.... and then when I rescued him from the wrath of that bully, he refused to let go of me because he thought I was Yami. It took like three of us to pry him off, he has a pretty strong grip for such a little guy....I guess what I'm trying ta say is that I think we should give Yami another chance."  
  
Serenity turned away from him for a moment, gazing at the sleeping boy and then over to Yami and back to Jou. She was quiet like she was pondering her answer very carefully. Finally, she agreed.  
  
"I...guess so, it's not really my place to decide what's best for him, this is his decision to make."   
  
She untangled herself from Jou's arms and planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead. She started to leave, but turned to stare directly into Yami's eyes.  
  
"He's yours for now, but if you ever do anything like this to him again, you'll be sorry," she growled before she followed everyone out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As always, please review!  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
~YamisGal 


	4. Forgiven

Here With Me  
  
Chapter 4: Forgiven  
  
Yami didn't even acknowledge the retreating figures as Jou pulled the door to the Game Shop shut; he couldn't take his eyes away from the unconcious Yugi. While everyone had been in the room, he barely been able to catch a glimpse of him; now that the room was completely empty except for him and Yugi, what he saw made him catch his breath. Innocent little Yugi sported a black eye, a broken nose, a swollen jaw, and Yami could sense many other bruises on the young boy's body hidden by his clothing.   
  
When Yami carefully lifted his aibou from the wheelchair, his theories were confirmed when Yugi yelped in pain. Serenity had been right to threaten and scold him; it was mostly his fault that Yugi had been hurt. If he hadn't been so selfish, he would have been able to defend Yugi from the bully who had caused him this much pain. Luckily, he knew that with the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, he would be able to heal Yugi.  
  
Cradling his light, he gently rubbed his thumb over Yugi's darkened eyelid, causing the boy to yelp with pain. But just as quick, the black eye was gone and the pain went with it. Yami continued to doing this until he was sure all the boy's aches had ceased. With each tear and cry that Yugi emitted, Yami cried with him because although he was not physically hurt, he felt responsible for the freshman's distress.  
  
'Now to help him heal mentally,' Yami thought, frowning; that was the hard part.  
  
He disappeared from the living room and reappeared in the corridors of Yugi's mind. After a few moments, he found the room with toys scattered all over the floor and found Yugi in there; he was tossing and turning on the floor where he had cried himself to sleep for the millionth time it seemed. Just the sight of his light like this made Yami upset, but he entered the soul room, tripping over the toys on the floor and making his way to his aibou.   
  
"I'm coming, Yugi," Yami whispered as he tripped over a Jack-in-The-Box.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the ex-pharaoh had reached the freshman's side.  
  
"Wake up, Yugi!" Yami demanded. "Yugi, it's me!"  
  
Yugi rolled over and groaned. That voice sounded familiar, but what if it was just his exhausted mind playing tricks on him again? Could his dark really be back?  
  
Yami ran a finger down Yugi's wet cheek tracing a tear stain before finally using his shirt to erase the tear stains from his light's face. What had Yugi ever done to him to deserve the punishment of losing someone he loved and become so exhausted, he had to cry himself to sleep for two whole weeks? Nothing, Yami answered himself mentally. Yugi had always been so loyal and brave and if it weren't for him, he(Yami) might have not recovered his former memories from his reign as Pharaoh in Egypt. He didn't deserve a hikari as loyal as his own.  
  
Yami's thoughts were interrupted as he felt pressure around his waist and hearing a muffled sobbing. It was Yugi hugging his legs as if he'd never let go ever. Once Yugi had composed himself, Yami pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in the circle of his arms. Meeting the young boy's lips with his own in a gentle, chaste kiss, he was surprised when he found it returned.  
  
"I'll never leave your side ever again," Yami promised before claiming Yugi's lips with his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, although it was pretty short...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~YamisGal 


End file.
